<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boredom by Clc129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349260">Boredom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129'>Clc129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom can be such a fickle creature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might as well try try again while I have the courage.<br/>Hopefully you enjoy. If you don’t, let me know why. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boredom, Harry decided, was truly evil.</p><p>Sheer boredom is what had driven him to the library with Hermione. Normally, he’d have something else a little more exciting to avoid it or he’d actually have schoolwork to catch up on to keep his attention.</p><p>But today, he didn’t. It was blistering cold outside, Ron was with Luna, and he’d already been caught up on his schoolwork . Despite that when she offered, as she always does, he accepted. They were best friends of course. Why wouldn’t he want to spend time with her even if it unfortunately was in the library? He loves her company. </p><p>He starts to regret that decision as he watches her. Out of boredom originally, yes. But at some point, he couldn’t tell you when, it turned into more of a fascination. </p><p>He realizes he’s seen and spoken or thought just of her almost every day for years. But right now, in this moment, he feels like he’s seeing her for the first time.</p><p>An hour into watching her he still can’t look away. The way her eyes move furiously over the words she’s reading. The way she, almost imperceptibly, mouths the words along as she goes. The way she starts chewing her bottom lip as curiosity and the gears of her brain spinning gets the better of her. How kind she is to the younger years who have gathered up the courage to ask her for help. The way the sun sweeps through the library windows and illuminates her beautifully. Every single thing about her is suddenly fascinating. How had he never noticed before?</p><p>Damn the boredom that caused this. </p><p>Damn him for not realizing sooner.</p><p>Once she’s quenched today’s thirst for knowledge, if that’s even possible, they head back to the common room. He listens eagerly now as she recounts out loud what she’s been researching. And, while he knows next to nothing about the subject at hand, he listens intently. He still finds her fascinating even as they walk the halls like they do everyday. He can’t get enough. </p><p>He damns the boredom again. </p><p>As they reach the portrait to enter the common room one of the several books she checked out falls to the floor. Without thought he goes to grab it for her. She’s just as quick as him when it comes to books. Their hands meet. </p><p>Their eyes lock.</p><p>He doesn’t know what came over him in that moment but he kisses her. Even more surprisingly, she kisses him back. </p><p>Years later, as they sit on their favorite bench at their favorite park, he watches her intently still. As he stares down at her reading her beloved books he randomly thinks to himself and smiles. </p><p>Boredom is great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>